


The Storm Returns

by luminoslight1313



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, All Might knows all, Benn Beckman is just done, D's are there own warning, F/M, I feel like Nedzu would be the one, In the corner rubbing his hands together cackling, It is aggressive persuasion not blackmail, M/M, Marco needs a nap, Nedzu knows everything, We have Shinso instead, he was yeeted, no mineta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoslight1313/pseuds/luminoslight1313
Summary: Long ago the second great pirate era ended, leaving two standing as the world crumbled and rebuilt. Now heroes roam the streets and powers are not gained by fruit. A phone call comes in stating that he had found the pirate crews from long ago reincarnated as a certain class and teachers.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or Boku no Hero

**Welcome, to my new story I have not written a crossover before so I hope that this works. I have the first three chapters of this story published in hopes that I can keep up a weekly schedule, maybe. Anyways read and review I want to know who you think everyone is going to be.**

**I do not own One piece or Boku no hero.**

_ Chapter 1: The Storm Comes _

All Might was facing off against One for All the one who had killed his master, he knew that this was going to be the final fight for him. He had hoped to be able to train young Midoriya more, but he knew that this was something that needed to be. Then just as he was about to attack, he felt it, a bone-chilling cold that seemed to seep into his very soul. Then he heard it he had a hard time identifying it at first, as it got louder, he could tell that it was a song. One for All also seemed to come to this conclusion but instead of being confused he looked almost scared by it.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Binkusu no sake yo, Todoke ni yuku yo_

_(Going to deliver Binks’ sake)_

_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

_(Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!)_

_Shio no mokuo de, yuuhi mo sawagu_

_(Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!)_

_Sora nya wa o Kaku, tori no Uta_

_(The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!)_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

All Might did not know what to make of the person, no skeleton, that had walked onto the scene.

“You are a hard man to find Shigaraki.” The skeleton said walking in.

All Might tried to move but found that the ground had a thick coating of ice leaving him unable to move. He noticed that One for All also tried to move but he was stuck in the same position, except the ice was creeping up. All-Might decided to observe the skeleton instead. He was about nine feet tall not counting the afro on his head. He was wearing a long black coat with gold decorations over a white shirt and black dress pants. On his head was a black top hat and, in his hand, a purple cane.

“How did you find me, I was sure that you wouldn’t be able to.” One for All said still trying to get out of the ice that was almost waist length, then he stopped struggling.

“Your quirks will not work Shigaraki, and as for how I found let’s just say a little bird told me.” By now the skeleton was directly in front of All for One.

Though what shocked All Might was the fact that if All for One could look shocked, he had the feeling he would be.

“How I thought I killed him, how is he alive?”

The skeleton walked around All for One as if checking on the progress of the ice. “Well, that is a good question.” He stopped and looked towards All Might, “my, my it seems that we have an audience. Good evening gentleman and lady, I have been looking for this man for quite a while, you see he took something of mine, and since it has caused quite a bit of trouble, I do believe I will be taking it back.”

Then he started walking away from All for One who was almost completely enclosed in the ice, then All Might heard it a sound that froze him to his core.

“Three Verse Humming Arrow Notch Slash.” Then with a shing, the sword hidden in cane was sheathed again, and All for One was dead. As he was walking away, he stopped next to All Might, “You know All Might I believe that you will find that since the puppet master is gone that young fire controller might not be as bad as you thought, keep that in mind.”

Then the skeleton was walking away tossing a gourd-shaped lilac-colored fruit whistling a song as he disappeared into a fog. As soon as he was gone the ice disappeared then they heard a thump as the villain Dabi collapsed as if his strings were cut. Seeing that the other villains were still stuck in the ice they hurried over to them and started to arrest them. Remembering what the strange skeleton had said All Might ordered Dabi to be taken to a hospital and for someone to call in a mind-reading quirk user.

A week later Detective Naomasa was standing in a hospital room with All Might and a police officer ordered mind reader.

“What do you think Naomi, was he being mind-controlled?” Naomasa asked the woman.

“Kind of.” She answered stepping back from the bed.

“What do you mean, kind of?”

“Well, Detective it is more like body control then mind.”

“What does that mean?” All Might asked very confused.

“I think your, skeleton?”

“Skeleton.” All Might confirmed.

“Alright, skeleton said it best it is essentially it’s like someone cut the strings on a puppet. The puppet master has control of the body, the voice, the quirk, but not the mind. He has been essentially a prisoner in his own body, able to see and hear what is going on but unable to do anything but watch and hear.” Naomi said with bitterness in her voice.

“Were you able to figure out what his name is?” Naomasa asked looking with sympathy over at the poor boy.

Naomi shook her head, “the only thing I was able to learn was that he had siblings, I think that for anything else you are going to have to wait for him to wake. He built himself a strong wall to keep All for One out, I don’t think he will be inclined to let anyone in that he doesn’t know.”

Sighing Naomasa turned towards the woman, “thank you for your help, Naomi.”

“My pleasure let me know if I can do anything else to help.” Shaking both of their hands she left the room.

All Might changed back into Toshinori, “we are going to help him, I can’t imagine the pain he went through, the torture.”

“We will don’t worry Yagi, come on I’ll buy you a coffee.” With those parting words, the pair walked out of the room.

It was a few minutes before the sleeping ex-villain had another visitor, the open window received the visitor in the form of a strange blue bird. The reason this was a strange bird was that it almost looked like it was made of fire, and it was. There was a soft whooshing sound and a blue light lit up the room and in the place of the bird was a blonde sixteen-year-old boy. He had a bright blue sunglass pushing his blond hair out of his face, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots. He had a belt made from gold circles on which was were two small cases strapped on to and a holster on the other side with some sort of gun. He had a purple t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, which on the back had a pair of blue flame-like wings with lightning striking between them. He jumped out of the window making his way towards the bed, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I keep having to get you all out of trouble don’t I, you would think this would have stopped when I retired years ago. Nope, after all this time I am still coming to clean up your messes.”

With that, he rolled his sleeves up and concentrated as bright blue flames started to lick at his hands. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over Dabi letting the flames flow and engulf the male. If anyone else had been in the room, they would have seen the burn scars that caused him so much pain disappear under the cooling flames. They also would have noticed the man start to glow softly as he became immune to the fire that hurt him for so long.

Stepping back the teen observed his handiwork, seeing how much more relaxed the body on the bed was, “There that should fix any lasting damage, but your mind is something that you are going to have to fix for yourself. Why is it that you are always the one to end up in this position, I swear you must be cursed? Maybe it is the D’s you live with maybe they rubbed off on you, then I wonder what that makes me.”

The teen stepped over to the window and climbed up so he was sitting in it again, “Maybe I should say good-bye,” but then he shook his head, “no I have said good-bye too many times.” He turned around to look back at the man a soft smiling appearing briefly before disappearing again, “Watch over them please, they are going to need it with the amount of trouble they have gotten in so far.”

With that Kaminari Denki once known as Marco the Phoenix took off into the skies trilling out as he left. The next day Naomasa received a call from the hospital Dabi had woken up he called All Might and they headed off. When they got there, they indeed saw that Dabi was sitting up in bed. The next thing they noticed was that he was completely healed. They walked in and shut the door startling Dabi out of his thoughts.

“Hello, Dabi.”

“Detective, All Might. What am I doing here I thought for sure that I was going to be waking up in a jail cell?” He said watching their reactions.

Naomasa was shocked by how soft-spoken the man was, “Well if I am being honest that is probably where you would have ended up if not for a skeleton telling us not to.”

“A skeleton?” He asked quirking an eyebrow.

“A skeleton.” All Might confirmed nodding his head.

“Well alright then.”

Naomasa nodded his head toward All Might and pulled a chair over to the side of the hospital bed. “What do you remember?”

“I remember leaving my house to go for a walk to cool down when I was grabbed. When I came to, I was strapped down to a bed by something that seemed invisible, All for One was there. He wanted me to join his kill All Might club, I told him where to put his suggestion. The next thing I know is that I can’t control my body, I tried to fight it, but it felt like there were strings stopping me from doing anything.”

Naomasa wrote all that down, “how long were you being controlled for?”

“Nine years almost ten, occasionally I was able to control myself then the strings just got tighter.” He rubbed his wrists as if he could still feel the phantom pain.

“Do you know why All for One would take you?”

Dabi snorted, “Leverage my old man is high in the hero chain.”

Naomasa started at that, “Really who?”

Dabi smirked, “Allow me to introduce myself Todoroki Toya, at your service.”

At the Todoroki Residence 

The phone was ringing in the hallway of the, “Is anyone going to get that?” Natsuo asked poking his head out of his room. When no one answered he groaned and walked over to it.

“Todoroki residence Natsuo speaking.”

_“Hello, this is Detective Naomasa, is your father there by any chance?”_

“No, he said he had a few things to do at the agency, does this have anything to do with Shoto?”

_“No, it doesn’t, however, this does have something to do with your family. Is it possible to have Shoto, Fuyumi, and you come down to the Kamino Ward General Hospital?”_

Natsuo walked over to a calendar detailing the siblings' schedule when he saw that there was nothing on it, he turned back to the conversation. “We should be able to it might be a couple of hours if that is alright?”

_“That is perfectly fine, trust me this is the main thing I am involved in right now.”_

“Then see you in a few hours Detective.” With that, he hung up the phone and headed down the hallway. “Shoto, Fuyumi, a Detective just called!”

With that, he walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later the other two walked in.

Shoto sat down in the chair at the end while Fuyumi took the one across from Natsuo.

“What’s going on Natsuo?” Fuyumi asked curiously.

“Well, we just got a call from Detective Naomasa concerning a member of the Todoroki family he asked if we could come down to the Kamino Ward General Hospital. I told him that we would be there in a few hours.”

“Did he say who it was about?” Shoto asked calmly.

Natsuo shook his head, “No, which means we should head there shortly.”

Fifteen minutes later they were in the car and heading toward the Hospital, when they got there they parked and headed inside. After asking the nurse they headed toward a waiting area where they came across the Detective. Seeing them Naomasa stood up and walked over to the three siblings.

“Detective Naomasa, it is a pleasure to meet some of you.” He said shaking each of their hands, “why don’t we have a seat, I just have a few things to confirm before I explain what is going on.”

“Of course Detective, Natsuo said that it has something to do with our family is that correct?” Fuyumi asked taking the lead.

He nodded, “That is correct, are you all alright with me asking you a few questions about your family?”

They looked at each other before nodding.

“Perfect, now I want you to know that the questions I ask are relevant to what I have to say, is that clear?”

The siblings nodded again.

“Alright, now how many children did Todoroki Enji and Todoroki Rei have?”

“There were four of us Toya and Fuyumi are the oldest and twins, Me, and then Shoto.”

Naomasa checked that against what Dabi had told them it was the same, “Okay when was the last time that you saw Toya?”

“I was the last one to see him it was almost ten years ago I think,” Fuyumi said thinking back

It was the same as Dabi said again, “Can you describe him?”

“He had red hair and bright almost teal like eyes, he had a fire quirk which was unfortunate since he was immune to ice.” She said remembering all the burns Toya would get.

That description seemed to fit the only thing wrong was the hair color which could be dyed now. “One last question what is something he always used to say?”

Shoto answered almost to quiet, “That the burns were nothing compared to the pain of forgetting everything, and then being too late.”

Naomasa smiled and put the notepad away, “Well then, if you will all follow me?”

He stood up and made his way down the hall to a door that All Might was resting against. Noticing his friend, he looked over and smiled when he saw Naomasa nod to him, he slid the door open letting the four of them in and closing it behind them.

“Toya, you have some visitors.”

They looked over and saw Dabi looking towards them a shocked look, Natsuo, and Shoto both turned back to Naomasa, Fuyumi did not.

“That is Dabi,” Shoto said bluntly.

“He is technically; however, he was being controlled by All for One. He had no control over his body or quirk at all. His mind was a prisoner in his own body.”

They didn’t notice Fuyumi walk over to the bed, “it’s really you isn’t it?”

He looked his twin in the eye and nodded slowly, she just smiled softly and reached over to hug him. It took a minute for the hug to set in before his arms slowly came up around her.

“You’re late, you know you said you were only going to be gone a half an hour.” Fuyumi moved onto the bed to be closer to him.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He replied pulling her closer.

“It’s alright all that matter is that you are back now, are you alright?”

He shook his head, “No, but I will be. Yumi I feel like I remembered something important while I was being controlled, but I can’t remember what it is anymore. It hurts.”

“Don’t worry you will, can you describe the feeling?” She asked quietly.

“Like there is something missing, it is almost a hollow feeling, it feels like I lost something.”

“It’s alright we will figure it out, but I hope you know that you won’t be allowed out of my sight for at least a month.” She said chuckling leaning back.

Toya laughed, “I get that, thanks Yumi.”

Natsuo and Shoto were confused they did not remember their oldest brother, as well as Fuyumi, did. They watched as she pulled on a piece of his hair laughing.

“You do realize that you are not going to be dying this again right and that I will be taking you to a hairdresser. Your hair is ruined, and it is going to be fixed.”

Toya rolled his eyes at her, “Yeah, yeah why would I even argue?”

“Because you know I am right, and it would be pointless to.”

“Of course, Milady.”

Fuyumi laughed and flicked him on the forehead, “Ass.”

“Yes, and your point?”

“Not to interrupt, but this is Toya, right?” Natsuo asked butting in before they could continue.

“Yes, this is him alright, Assholeness and politeness.”

“Hey, it is so much easier to trick people into their comfort zone if you are polite.”

Fuyumi just smacked him on the back of the head, “How about you don’t give them a reason to think you are a bad guy.”

Rubbing his head Toya glared at Fuyumi and he was about to say something when Shoto butted in.

“What happened to your burns?”

Toya looked at his hands, “I don’t know I think it happened last night. I remember the pain and then there was a cool soothing feeling that was so familiar, and I felt the pain go away.” He turned towards the window his gaze almost becoming vacant, “The feeling was so familiar, and it was so sad. Why was he sad, he didn’t have to leave, he didn’t have to say good-bye again? Hey, Yumi why was he sad, we are here aren’t we?”

The two brothers were confused Fuyumi wasn’t though, she knew what was happening. Slowly as not to startle him she moved around the side of the bed.

“Who didn’t have to leave?”

“Blue flames, a song, did you hear the song it was so sad.”

“Okay, and who is here?”

“We always were too stubborn to stay dead you know. We really missed them it has been so long.”

“Okay, but who is coming back.”

Turning towards her they could all see the smile and the mischief glinting in his eyes, they were still vacant as if he was remembering something, “The monsters are coming back, the monsters of the lost era.”

“Did you remember?”

He shook his head still smiling, “Can’t remember what I never forgot, but it’s not time yet, He needs to come back first, we will always follow him.”

“Who?”

“The King.”

Then Toya collapsed against her, she gently laid him down and moved towards her brothers.

“And what was the about Miss Todoroki?”

“That was him remembering, what I don’t know. It is sporadic and can be triggered by anything there was once when someone mentioned alligators and he ranted for two hours about how to catch and cook them. Along with ranting about someone who kept getting eaten by them.”

“Okay, and what do you mean remembering?”

“Well when Father had a mind-reader look into it she said that there was a wall in his mind. When she knocked on it someone answered, she asked what the wall was here for, and the voice replied that it was to keep memories back. Apparently, Toya was someone in a past life, the wall is to keep those memories from overwhelming him. Occasionally though a few would slip through and he would zone out. What I think is that when he was being controlled. that voice behind the wall, grabbed him and pulled him back there. When he was healed the voice recognized the healing and shoved him back out because he knew it was safe again.”

“The mind-reader we called in mentioned the wall, did you ever find out who the voice belongs to?”

Fuyumi shook her head, “No, and they have tried but he only says to call him the blue gentleman, smug bastard. But it looks like it won’t be long until they are complete again, I am sure you can ask then.”

“So, Toya is two people?” Natsuo asked trying to understand.

“No, just one person who has a second set of memories he is one person. I was told that they both act the same.”

“This is still confusing,” Shoto said as Natsuo nodded to that.

“They are Toya and Toya is them so don’t worry about it. We were told that when the wall comes down it will be just like when you remember to do a homework assignment or what you walked into the kitchen for. Nothing changes.” Fuyumi explained as she sat down next to him.

Naomasa remembered something similar happening a few years ago to someone, but he can’t remember exactly who it was now. “What are you planning on doing now?”

“When he is released, I would like to bring him home if that is alright with you two?” Fuyumi asked looking over at her brothers.

“I mean I don’t mind if Shoto is okay with that?”

“We were close, me and Toya, right?”

Fuyumi smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Toya’s face, “yes he always managed to sneak into your room and play with you.”

Shoto nodded, “then I am alright with it.”

“Thank you, you two.”

“Then I guess that is settled, I very much hope that I won’t be seeing any of you anytime soon,” Naomasa said as he walked out of the room.

“So, is it all settled?” All Might asked walking until he was next to his friend.

“That part is, but I can’t help but think that something else is starting.”

Confused All Might asked, “what does it feel like?”

Naomasa got into his cruiser before answering, “it feels like a storm, one that we have never seen before. “

Far away sitting on the railing of a ship Kaminari picked up the phone that had been ringing.

“What do you want?”

_“What I can’t call unless I want something?”_

“Yes, but you never do. So, I have to ask what do you want?”

_“I want you to come back to UA I have a job for you.”_

“I thought that I told you I was done.”

_“You did.”_

Kaminari jumped off the railing and walked to the other side where another ship was located. He gestured to the skeleton that was playing his violin softly on the deck. “Then what makes you think that I would come back?”

There was a soft thump and the skeleton was standing next to him, so Kaminari put the phone on speaker.

_“Because I found them, I found them all.”_

“What do you mean you found them, found who?”

_“Your crew, his crew, everyone.”_

“And how did you find them, I have looked.”

_“Exactly you looked, I smelled, you forget I am technically still an animal. You smell like two different things lightening and the sea. The people I found only have half a scent, they don’t remember their halves that were marked by the ocean, so they only have half a scent. That is how I found them, and you want to know the truly ironic thing, they are all either students or teachers at UA. Well almost all of them, but I persuaded him to join.”_

Kaminari tried to rub away the migraine he knew was coming, “you mean you blackmailed him Nedzu.”

 _“Blackmail is such an ugly word. I prefer aggressively persuaded.”_ There was silence on the other side before he continued, _“Please Marco, don’t give up just yet, their scents are already changing they are starting to remember. Do something worthy of being a pirate for the first time in so long, be reckless and don’t worry about the consequences.”_

“He is right Marco; can’t you feel it? The storm is coming back for the first time in a long time, it is coming.”

Marco walked over to the front of the ship and took in the different ships anchored in the cove, all waiting for their captains. “I am not going to be a student.”

 _“Don’t worry I have something else planned, show up on Monday and I will explain your new arrangement.”_ With that Nedzu hung up, Marco put his phone back in his pocket and turned towards the skeleton.

“You going to be okay here by yourself for a while Brook?”

Brook smiled at him, “Bring our captains home safe Marco.”

He pushed himself off the side and headed toward his cabin, “then I better get packing I am going back to school,” at the doorway he stopped. “Bakugo is going to kill me.”

**Thank you for reading let me know who you think people are going to be.**

**This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Forgotten History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome back to the second chapter. I want to thank everyone who has left Kudos and who has bookmarked this story. I want to hear who you think the characters are going to be or if you want to see anything covered by Marco, I have a list but let me know. Anyways here is chapter 2, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One piece or Boku no Hero.

Chapter 2 Forgotten History

Monday morning dawned on the students earlier then they would have liked it too. They had all finished moving into the dorm over the weekend so many of them had not slept as well as they would have liked. The students walked into their classrooms and were surprised by the number of teachers that were in there, along with one non-student non-teacher.

Shoto walked up to his older brother, “Toya what are you doing here?”

Toya smiled down at his brother, “I was blackmailed to join you for this class.”

With that Aizawa, All Might, Present Mic, Snipe, and Hawks all nodded their heads.

“Come now I prefer the term aggressively persuaded,” Nedzu said walking into the classroom and jumping onto the desk. “Now there are a few new faces that I am sure some of you have already noticed. To replace Mineta Minoru we have Shinso Hitoshi.”

The messy-haired boy nodded at the people who turned around to look at him.

“To replace Kaminari Denki we have Neito Monoma.”

“Wait what happened to Kami?” Mina asked standing up shocked. Kirishima and Sero weren’t far behind her. Bakugou had a blank look on his face but anyone who knew him well enough knew that he was worried.

“Kaminari was never a student he was actually,” but before Nedzu could finish the door slammed open and Kaminari was standing in the doorway. He stomped up to Nedzu and glared at him.

“I have been driving for two days, I go to your office to find out where I can get some sleep and what do I find? A note telling me to come here since I will be teaching a class. What the fuck are you playing at you damn mouse?”

Nedzu smiled, “Ah Kaminari it is good to see you I am glad to hear your trip went well. I was expecting you back yesterday. I am glad that you are here now I was just about to explain to them that you were not really a student here.”

They saw Kaminari stiffen and then turn around finally noticing that there was more than just them in the classroom. Seeing the looks on their faces he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the desk. “Nedzu what are you playing at?”

“I told you, already didn’t I?”

“No, all you told me is that you would handle it when I got here.” He answered tiredly.

“Ah yes, I do believe you are correct. Alright, I want you to teach everyone here about the Great Pirate Era.” Nedzu answered casually.

“Okay two things, first you want me to teach?” Kaminari asked completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

“Yes, I do.”

Kaminari had to sign, “Second you do know that the government does not like anyone even thinking about that time right. They did an impressive job of turning it into another lost era.”

Nedzu smirked, “Don’t worry I have that all covered.”

Kaminari looked skeptically at the principal, “What are you aggressively persuading people again?”

Kaminari had to snort at the seemingly innocent impression on Nedzu’s face. Before he sighed and turned back to the other people in the room. “Well you heard him I will be your teacher and you will be learning about the Great Pirate Era. I have a little bit of Homework for you to do since I am not nearly awake enough to teach anything. I want you all to find the name of a pirate any pirate at all. I also don’t want you to discuss who they are with anyone until class tomorrow, clear?”

Everyone nodded at that even the teachers, “Okay good, now I can answer any questions that you have since we have about five minutes.” He waited and a few people raised their hands he called on one, “Yes Mina?”

“What did Principal Nedzu mean by you not being a student?”

Kaminari sat down on the desk and crossed one leg over the other. “He means is that I didn’t come here to learn to be a hero. I had called Nedzu originally to see if he could help a friend and me to track something down that we had lost. He said that becoming a student might be the best way to find it. We found it so I left, and I had no intention of coming back”

“Yes, Midoriya?”

“Do you actually short circuit when you use your powers?”

Kaminari chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “No I don’t, and no I have never used my full abilities, Nedzu told me he likes the school as it is.”

Then the bell rang, “Alright now remember I just want a name on a pirate, I know that you will be able to find at least one.”

Everybody started to leave the classroom except for Mina, Sero, Kirishima, and Bakugou. Kaminari smiled at them, “Hey guys.”

“Was it all a lie?” Mina asked sadly.

Kaminari was shocked and he shook his head, “No, no this has been the most fun that I have had in a long time. You all became some of my best friends, even Bakugo, but I had to leave. Like I said I wasn’t even going to come back, but Nedzu said something that reminded me of something I have forgotten over the years.” As soon as he said that he was tackled by everyone but Bakugou who just smirked at them.

“Geez Kami, you are starting to sound like an old man,” Mina said pulling away from him.

Kaminari pouted at them, “Gee thanks, shouldn’t you all be getting to your next class anyway.”

Kirishima stood up abruptly and grabbed his stuff, “Oh shoot he’s right we are going to be late, see you later Kami.”

“Bye guys,” he smiled waving after the panicking teens, “an old man huh, I guess they aren’t wrong.”

With that Marco stood up and walked out of the room to go put his things away in the apartment he is renting. But when he went to exit the room, he saw Nedzu standing there as if waiting for him.

“This isn’t going to end the way that you want it to you know.”

Nedzu just chuckled and turned to walk towards his office before stopping, “You are right it might not, but then again there it might also not end the way that you think it might.” He started to walk away but then stopped as if he remembered something, “you are going to be moving into the dorm buildings. I have already taken the liberty of canceling the lease on your apartment.”

Nedzu chuckled as he heard the cry of outrage that came from the blond behind him, then he heard him stomping off. He thought to himself as he made his way to the office that this was going to be an interesting semester. The next day when the students and a few teachers entered the room they found Denki sitting behind his desk with a strange map pinned up behind him.

When everyone was in the room and the door closed Denki stood up from his desk and walked around front. “I am going to assume that you all did the homework?” He received a nod from everyone even the teachers, “good, Mina why don’t you tell me who you managed to find.”

“I was only able to find one name, Blackbeard.” She answered everyone else in the room nodded along with that.

Denki nodded and leaned against the desk, “he was the one that I thought you were going to find. Can anyone guess why he was the only one you could find?”

A few people raised their hands, “Yes Ilda?”

“He was the most ruthless?”

“That is one good reason, anyone else?”

“Tsu?”

“Because too many people were afraid of him.”

“That is also a good guess, I am looking for one thing in particular though. How about you All Might.”

“He wasn’t as important to get rid of.”

Denki snapped his fingers letting off a spark, “that is right he wasn’t as important. He was indeed ruthless, and he was feared by many people, however, if you wanted to get rid of someone would you focus more on the person feared or the person loved?”

There was silence as a few people tried to think of an answer, “okay let me put it a different way if you wanted people to forget that this time of heroes existed would you focus more on All Might or All for One?”

He waited a minute to let that comparison sink in when he saw Shoto raise his hand he pointed at him.

“I would probably focus on All Might.” He said calmly.

Denki nodded, “yes but why; Momo, what do you think, why would it be best to focus on All Might instead of All for One?”

“Because he influenced the most people and has the most influence with the heroes.” She answered thinking about her answer.

“Yes, can anyone think of another reason, Hawks?”

“Because once the thing you fear can’t hurt you anymore you might forget about it. While if someone who saved your life was gone you might be more likely to want to remember it or be like that person.”

Denki smiled now that they were starting to get it, he called on Tokoyami who had raised his hand.

“That seems kind of counterproductive though wouldn’t you want them to forget the good guy?”

Denki snapped again and more sparks appeared, “It does seem that way so how do you think they would counter that problem, and we will be discussing that good guy comment later. Aizawa you look like you might have the answer.”

“You would build the bad guy up bigger and get rid of anyone that could take up the mantle. For instance, once you got rid of All Might you would go down the hero list targeting Endeavor, Hawks, anyone who could take his place.”

Denki smiled, “you got it, and that is exactly what they did. Once they took care of the problem that was bigger than Blackbeard, they went down the list. They were however not able to erase everything about these people. Tell me, Mina, where did you look up the information?”

“I looked up famous pirates.” Denki nodded.

“Shoji, how did you look yours up?”

“I found a book on famous pirates.”

“Exactly, you looked in the wrong places, I am guessing all of you looked things up and all of you used the words pirate. Am I right?”

Everyone including the teachers nodded.

“I figured, and that was how none of you found another name besides his.”

“What do you mean?” Hagakure asked the thing that everyone was thinking.

Denki looked over the classroom till he found who he was looking for, “Sato you like cooking and baking right?”

Sato was confused but answered, “baking more than cooking, but yes.”

Denki put the projector up and pulled up the search engine and typed in famous restaurants and scrolled till he found the one he was looking for. “Do you know about the Baratie?”

Sato nodded, “of course I do it was a world-famous restaurant with the best cooking, it was legendary.”

Denki smirked and opened the page and highlighted a name, Vinsmoke Sanji, “Do you know this name?”

Sato smiled, “of course I do he was a world-famous chef, chefs aspire to be him, and his recipes are world-famous.”

“He was a pirate.”

That floored the class before Sato shakily asked, “a pirate?”

Denki nodded, “yep and a large one to with one of the highest bounties, and that is not all but we will be getting into that later. Present Mic how much do you know about music history?”

For once he wasn’t as loud as he normally was, “I know some.”

Denki hummed and typed in, Soul King, into the search engine, “Do you know who this person is?”

Hizashi nodded, “he was a famous musician a long time ago his song New World was a huge one.”

“He was a pirate on two different crews, one was lost and the other became a legend.” He looked around until his eyes landed on Uraraka, “you want to be a rescue hero, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, does that mean you have a little medical background?”

“I have a little not a lot, why?” She asked confused.

Denki smiled and typed in influential doctors, “and he smiled when he found the two, he was looking for, Trafalgar Law and Tony Tony Chopper. These two were pirates Trafalgar was the Captain of his ship and Chopper was the doctor on another. I could stop here, or I could continue, I could look up rulers, swordsman, map makers, archeologists, shipwrights, novelists, influential information networks. If I looked up any of these, I can guarantee that I would find at least one pirate that the government tried to make the world forget, people are stubborn though. There were so many people that certain pirate crews helped when they heard what the government was trying to do, they snuck a name in wherever they could, we will be talking about those crews.” He turned the computer off so they could see the map hanging on the wall, “can anyone tell me what this is a map of?”

Midoriya raised his hand slowly and Denki called on him, “Is that a map of the world?”

“Correct it is, or technically it used to be. Originally as you can see on this map the world was mostly a giant ocean with many small Islands. The world was separated into five oceans East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, and the Grand Line. The North and East and the West and South Blue were separated by the Red Line. The North and West and the South and East were separated by the Grand Line. The Grand Line is surrounded on both sides by the Calm Belt, the Calm Belt is called that because there is never any wind there and is filled with Sea Kings. Any questions so far?” He took a minute to stop and look over the class when the bell rang.

“Alright, I will be seeing you all tomorrow.” Everyone left the room but Mina, Sero, Kirishima, and Bakugo.

“Hey Kami, do you want to hang out later we are going to the arcade?” Sero asked smiling.

Denki stopped packing up for a minute and turned to his friends, “you still want to hang out with me?”

Kirishima frowned at the question, “of course we do, why wouldn’t we?”

“I just figured since I lied to you that you wouldn’t want to hang out with me anymore.” He answered looking at the faces of his friend and seeing them start to frown.

“Of course, we still want to Kami, you will just have to explain to us what you were doing here.” Mina scolded grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room as Sero grabbed Denki’s bag and Bakugo shut the door.

It did not take very long for Kirishima, Mina, and Sero to go on ahead while Denki hung back with Bakugo.

“You have been surprisingly quiet, I was expecting a lot of yelling and possible punching.”

Bakugo sighed and ruffled his hair, “I was tempted to, but I don’t know after the whole being accused of going villain I just something was telling me that you did something to help me.”

Denki was surprised this was not what he was expecting so he asked him, “When did you become so mature?”

Bakugo smirked, “I don’t know there is something that is telling me not to be reckless, it’s strange.”

Denki stopped walking and watched his friends talking about the new games, he watched as Kirishima ran back and slung an arm around Bakugo. He had the sense of Déjà vu of a family long ago that was like this, watching them he felt an ache in his heart of days past.

The next day the class met up again and he had moved the map to the side of the room.

“Today I am going to be explaining the hierarchy of what the world was like, we will start with the world government. At the top was Im who sat in the throne he was unknown for a while and we still are not sure what they looked like exactly. Under them were the fiver elders they were the ones that the fleet admirals answered to. Then there were the marines the head is the commander in chief, under them, are the fleet admirals. There are three admirals that the vice admirals answer to and under them are the rear admirals. They are the highest-ranking marines that the rest of the marines answered. There was also another group that answered to the marines they were the shichibukai. They were pirates that were allowed by the government and there were seven of them.”

Denki looked back over the class from where he had been writing the notes on the board. He cut the board in half and wrote pirates on the other side. “Pirates did not have a hierarchy like the Marines do there were however those that were more respected. The ones at the top you could say were the Emperors. These were the pirates that were so powerful that not even the marines wanted to fight them. There were usually only four emperors and they resided in the second half of the Grand line called the New World. The Grand line had two parts the first half called paradise where normally the shichibukai stayed and the New World where the Emperors mostly resided. Now there was only one time that there were considered five emperors and that fifth emperor went on to become the Pirate King. Under the emperors the higher your bounty the more respect you carried. Any questions so far?”

Momo raised her hand and when she was called on, she asked the question Denki knew was coming, “so who were the good guys?”

Denki knew that he was going to have to address this eventually especially as they got further into the lessons. “Does everyone have this written down?”

When they nodded, he erased everything and wrote something on the board; “Pirates are evil? The Marines are righteous? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? But of course, it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!”

When he was finished, he put down the marker and walked around the front of the desk and leaned against waiting for everyone to finish reading what he had written. “Can anyone tell me what the definition of good and evil is?”

He waited and he saw Toya raise his hand, “go ahead Toya.”

“Good is someone who follows the rules who the government trusts, while evil are people who break the rules who hurt people for no reason.”

Denki nodded, “anyone else?”

Kirishima was the next one to raise his hands, “A good person is someone who helps people who does not let people suffer, evil is the opposite.”

Again, Denki nodded and then he asked the class a question, “what about someone who follows their morals but, in the process, helps people would they be good or bad?”

“They would be good because they help people,” Midoriya answered.

“Really, okay. What if the person is following the rules but ends up hurting people in the process would they be good or bad?”

This time no one was able to answer so Denki nodded and walked around the desk till he was standing next to the quote, “can anyone guess if it was a marine or a pirate who said this?”

“It was a pirate wasn’t it?” Bakugo asked looking at him.

“Yes, it was. This was said by a man named Donquixote Doflamingo he was a shichibukai along with being a king, a captain, and the leader of the underground. Can anyone guess what it is referring to?”

“It is referring to good and bad right?” Aizawa asked with a blank expression.

“Close it is referring to what the marines deemed their “justice” they followed. I am going to ask you all to do something that you are going to have a hard time with. Whatever you believe is “good” and “bad” needs to be left outside of this classroom. The era I am teaching you about does not have a “good” group or a “bad” group. There were good pirates and there were bad pirates, there were good marines and there were bad marines. Neither side could be considered right and neither side could be considered wrong. This quote is talking about the fact that where you grew up shapes your idea of good and bad. If you only knew the corrupt side of things and never received aid from the marines, and you were saved by pirates, you might think pirates are the good guys. However, if you grew up in the riches where pirates are bad or you were attacked by pirates and saved by the marines, you might believe that the marines are the heroes. This world wasn’t black and white, it was grey, blue, orange, red, yellow, purple and if you come into this believing it is black and white you won’t learn anything.” Then the bell rang, “next time we will be covering the different types of people and the economy of the world.”

As the people were leaving, he watched them all discussing what he had said about good and bad, some more confused about it than others.

“You are very knowledgeable about this era, I have to wonder if you were slacking off on purpose in my class or not.” Denki jumped when Aizawa snuck up on him with Hizashi next to him.

“By the seas, you scared me,” Denki said holding his chest as if to see if his heart was still beating.

Aizawa chuckled at that, “are you going to tell us how you are so knowledgeable on the topic?’

Denki smiled and shook his head, “nope I think that I will let you figure that one out on your own, it is more fun that way.”

“Hmmm, well then see you tomorrow Sensei,” Aizawa said walking out of the classroom, Hizashi waving to him as he left.

That was how the classes went the next few days as they covered the economy, the different types of people, and islands, along with the different types of justice.

The following Monday when they came to class, they were surprised to see that Denki was not there. They waited ten minutes, but he still had not shown up, some were starting to get worried until the door slammed open.

“Sorry I am late I had to run home this weekend to get something important.” Then he held up a flash drive. “Today we are going to be learning about the start of the Great Pirate Era, and I shall start by showing you how it started.”

He plugged the flash drive in and searched through his files avoiding the ones labeled Marineford instead finding the one labeled Rogers.

“Now before we start watching this a little background, this is the execution of the first Pirate King, Gol D. Rogers. He was the only man of his time to sail to the end of the Grand Line and find Raftel. He achieved wealth, fame, and power along with learning what the void century is. Unfortunately, he had an incurable disease so when he knew it was his time, he turned himself over to Monkey D. Garp a terrifying and weird Marine. Before he was executed, he asked Garp to do something that we will be getting into after the video. A very few people were aware that Rogers was ill so the marines told everyone that Garp had captured Rogers so that they would not lose face. His execution he was called Gold Rogers,” Denki smirked and turned towards the class, “that is wrong though.” He wrote on the board next to the screen, Gol D. Rogers, “this was the first Pirate King’s name. Now I am going to guess since you are in the hero course that you are not squeamish let’s start the video.”

Denki pressed play and it started, _there was the clacking of chains as a black-haired man was led up to the stand where two guards were positioned with swords. He was pushed down with the swords placed on either side of his neck. Then from the crowd they heard someone yell, “where did you hide your treasure.”_

_Then Rogers laughed, “you want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it.”_

_Smiling Rogers was gone, there was not a sound in the plaza then chaos._

The video stopped and Denki turned the projection off, “His final words pushed the next generation of pirates into action. They were labeled the worst generation with a group called the supernovas becoming ones with the highest bounties. There was only ever one other event that caused that much chaos but that we will cover later. What do you think Roger's execution also caused beside the start of the pirate era?”

Hawks was the only one that raised his hand, “a scramble for power?”

“Yes, that is true, but what else. This man was powerful, dangerous, one of the most hated by the government.”

“A witch hunt,” Shinso said almost to quiet.

“Correct, his execution started one of the largest witch hunts of that time, why do you think that was Shinso?”

He looked up startled that someone had asked him before he answered slowly, “because they didn’t want anyone of his bloodline to exist because they could be as if not more dangerous.”

“That’s right the government caught wind that Roger’s had a kid so they hunted down anyone who could be related to him, children, women, anyone that could have a connection to him it was a witch hunt.” Denki said gravely remembering the fear that came with that time, “anyone who could have even the slightest possibility to have been related to him was killed because they might have been a Gol.”

Tsu slowly raised her hand, “Did they succeed _-kero_?”

Denki smiled softly and shook his head, “No they did not because Portgas D. Rouge was a D. and too stubborn to be caught. She turned nine months into twenty and then gave birth on New Years to Portgas D. Ace. The old marine who made a promise to a friend was there when she named him and joined her King in the afterlife. He hid Ace away where no one would find him, and that class is where the next chapter begins and where the class ends.”

_When Toya opened his eyes, he was standing in the hallway of what looked like a bunker. Not know where he was going, he started walking down the hallway. He knew that he was going in the right direction, he didn’t know how he just knew that he was. When he came to the end of the hallway, there was a set of stairs that went upwards. When he came out at the top there was a balcony overlooking what seemed to be a wasteland and a man standing there in a blue suit._

_“You know its rude to stare at people,” he said tipping his hat up and looking Toya in the eye._

_“That’s true but when have you ever cared if something was rude or not?” Toya asked chuckling as the man laughed._

_The man turned back around looking back out over the wasteland, “you know I think that this is going to be fun.”_

_Toya walked over to the railing and leaned against it, “I think that our definitions of fun are a little bit different.”_

_The man shook his head chuckling, “no they aren’t.”_

_“Oh, and why do you think that.”_

_“Because we are the same people after all.”_

_When Toya looked over the man was gone, he just chuckled. He turned around and walked back down the stairs setting the blue top hat on his head and adjusting the goggles as he went._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go chapter 2 everybody. I hope that you enjoyed it and let me know if you figured out who Toya was, hmmm. Anyways, have a good week and I will see you then.  
> This is luminoslight1313 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3 Devil Fruits and Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to chapter 3 of this story. I really appreciate the people that reviewed on the other chapter. Thank you and enjoy chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Boku no Hero or One piece.

_ Chapter 3 Devil Fruits and Commanders _

When the class came in the next day, they saw Kaminari leaning against the desk with a few chests sitting on top.

“What’s with the chests Kami?” Mina asked looking them over. They were plain brown some with just locks while a few of them had chains on them.

“These are a part of today’s lesson that I will tell you about when everyone gets here.” He winked at her.

When the bell rang, he walked around the other side of the desk so that he was facing the board.

“Okay today we will be talking about the shichibukai, now the reason that I will be covering them is that a few of them tie into further lessons.”

“Okay, but what do they have to do with the chests?” Mina asked again.

“I will tell you but first let’s start with who they are. Can anyone remember what I have told you about them so far?”

Midoriya was the one who raised his hand.

“Yes, Midoriya.”

“They were pirates that the government allowed to exist.”

“Exactly, let’s start with the first one Boa Hancock.” He pulled her wanted poster up onto the board, “she was considered the most beautiful woman in the world. She was the queen of the Amazons and her crew were all women, she was also rumored to turn people to stone. The next one was Crocodile,” he pulled his poster up onto the board, “Crocodile ran Baroque Works a group of assassins and mercenaries. He was known as Mr.0, he took over an island called Alabasta until it was saved by the Princess and another pirate crew. Next, there was Dracule “Mihawk” Hawkeye the world's greatest swordsman, he could cut steel or destroy ships with a single swing of his sword.” Next, he pulled up Moria’s poster, “Gecko Moria his ship, Thriller Bark, is the size of an island and built like one too. Once you go in, you don’t come back out there were many who were said to have encountered the ship but there was only one crew that got away from it.” He clicked to Doflamingo’s poster, “I have already talked about him before, this is Donquixote Doflamingo. He was a dangerous man called the Heavenly Demon, he was a captain of the Donquixote Pirates along with being a former tenryuubito. He tricked an entire country into making him king. Along with being the most influential underworld broker, called Joker.” Next, he pulled up Jinbe’s, “This is “Knight of the Sea” Jinbe he was a shichibukai for eleven years before he refused an order and was thrown into Impel Down.” Next up was Bartholomew Kuma, “this man has a very complicated story and is tied into another topic. This is “Tyrant” Bartholomew Kuma. Now, these were the original seven however, Jinbe, Crocodile, Doflamingo, and Kuma were all either thrown in Impel Down or resigned new ones took their place.” He pulled up Buggy’s wanted poster, “Boke no Buggy, not the strongest pirate. However, he had a large information network that the marines needed.” He pulled up Law’s poster, “This pirate became one of the most important pirates, and the marines couldn’t revoke his title fast enough. “Surgeon of Death” Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

Marco stopped and took a breath composing himself before he talked about the last two shichibukai, taking another breath he pulled up Weevil’s poster, “Edward Weevil one of the last two be named shichibukai before they were disbanded.” The class watched as sparks began to fly off Kaminari as the last poster showed up. “All of you know who this man is as he was the one name you were able to find, Marshall D. Teach, Blackbeard.”

The class continued to watch as Marco took a breath and the sparks stopped, “Now any questions?”

Quite a few hands raised, so he called on Tsu.

“Why did the marines take away Trafalgar’s title- _kero_?”

“He teamed up with a certain pirate that the world government did not like. Aizawa.”

“What is Impel Down?” Denki leaned against the desk.

“Impel Down is an inescapable prison, where the worst of the worst are kept. In the many years that it stood only two people have broken out, and only one of those people broke into it.” That got him some confused looks. “All Might.”

“Yes, how did Donquixote manage to trick an entire country?”

“We will be talking about that after I am done with the questions, but you already know half of it. Go ahead, Mina.”

“What is in those boxes.”

Denki chuckled at her impatience, “That is tied into All Might’s question. Go ahead Shoto.”

“What pirate crew is it that you keep talking about?”

Denki smiled sadly, “They were one of the strongest, stubbornest, and most free crew. We will talk about them in great detail later. But first, let’s talk about what is in these boxes before Mina explodes.”

Mina huffed at that and crossed her arms, Denki just chuckled and opened one of the chests. The class was confused though when he turned around and was holding a strange fruit. It was a purple heart-shaped with black swirls. “Now can anyone tell me what this is?”

He saw a glove floating in the air, “yes Hagakure?”

“Is it a fruit?”

Denki chuckled at the still confused look on the class’s, including the teachers, faces. “That it is but this is not just any fruit, this is called a devil fruit. This fruit specifically is called the Mero Mero no Mi, and it was Boa Hancock’s fruit. Now can anyone take a guess why this is a special fruit, hint I already told you.”

Denki waited till they went over what he said when Shinso raised his hand. “Go ahead Shinso.”

“It allowed her to turn people to stone.”

Denki smiled and nodded, “Exactly these devil fruits gave people abilities while taking away their ability to swim. All but three shichibukai had a devil fruit, Mihawk, Weevil, and Jinbe did not have one. Now, these boxes contain the devil fruits of the shichibukai, but first, let’s cover the three categories of the devil fruits.” Before he could start, he saw the Tokoyami had raised his hand. “Yes, Tokoyami?”

“Why are four of the boxes chained up?”

Denki looked at the boxes, “these boxes were chained a long time ago, and that is because they hold four very dangerous devil fruits. Three of these devil fruits belonged to three very dangerous pirates.”

“Ah thank you.”

“No problem now the three categories of devil fruits are the Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan types. Paramecia types are the most common and are normally a fruit that affects the user’s body and the environment the Mero mero no Mi is a paramecia. The next is the Zoan this type gives the user the ability to turn into another species or a between species. Now the last one Logia’s are the rare type. They allow the user's body to become a natural element, that natural part is important. If the element doesn’t occur naturally then it is a paramecia. This type is usually considered the most powerful as only three two things can really take down a logia. Any questions, yes Momo?”

“So, does that mean that the paramecia are the weakest?”

“Not exactly, see even the strongest fruit can be weak if the person using it does not know how to use it correctly. Think of devil fruit abilities as quirks, the quirk may not seem strong but if the person is creative and doesn’t give up the weakest quirk can be powerful.”

“So, devil fruits were like the original quirks?” Snipe said speaking for the first time.

“Exactly except not everyone had one, but you have to remember that just because someone did not have a devil fruit did not mean they were weak. Mihawk did not have a devil fruit and nobody could touch him if he had a sword or knife of any kind. One of the four emperors did not have any devil fruit users on his ship and the government was terrified of him. The original pirate king did not have a devil fruit and he made it all the way to the end of the grand line.”

Denki opened another one of the chests and pulled out a pink fruit with curls on it, “this is the Bara bara no Mi, it was used by Buggy the clown. It allowed him to detach parts of his body and still have control over them. He couldn’t be cut either because if he did well it didn’t work.”

The class watched as Denki opened one of the chests that had chains, he pulled out a black fruit surrounded by green leaves. “This fruit is called the Kage kage no Mi it allows the user to control shadows. This was used by Gecko Moria he used it to create an army of zombies by taking people's shadows and putting them into the bodies he creates. What do you think happens when you take somebody's shadows?”

“They can’t go into the sun.”

“That’s right Tokoyami that is why people were never seen after confronting Moria. He had his ship in a place called the Florian triangle a place of darkness and fog.” The next chest he opened had a familiar fruit in it, “All Might has already seen this fruit, this is the Ito ito no Mi, used by Donquixote Doflamingo to trick an entire country. All Might want to take a guess how he did it?”

“He became a puppet master.”

“Exactly he controlled the king of the country to make the king attack his people and he swooped in and saved the country making him the hero. This fruit is an example of one that if you are creative enough can become strong.” The next one he opened had a red heart-shaped fruit, “this fruit is considered the ultimate fruit, the Ope ope no Mi. This is the fruit of Trafalgar Law it creates a room and everything in that room was Law’s to control. He could chop a person up into pieces, remove people’s hearts, and cure diseases. One person said it best, everything inside his circle is on Law’s personal operating table. This fruit was coveted because it could grant a person eternal youth.”

Marco hesitated when it came to the last box, he knew what devil fruit was in it and he did not want to open it. But he knew that he had to, so he did. The class watched as Kaminari pulled out a large purple fruit with green leaves on top. “This is the Yami yami no Mi and one of the most dangerous logia devil fruits to ever exist it was used by Blackbeard. It gives a person the ability to control darkness and gravity.”

Then he put the fruit back into the box and locked it back uptight, “Alright now are there any questions? Yes, All Might?”

“The Ito ito no Mi that is the fruit that One for All had wasn’t it? How did he get a hold of it?”

Denki leaned against the desk and picked up the fruit, “Yes this is the fruit that he had, and it was also what I and a friend of mine were looking for. As for how he got a hold of it, a long time ago two lonely people invited him in, and he betrayed their trust.”

It was then that the bell rang, “alright next class we will be going over the emperors, we will also be discussing a project that we will be starting in a few weeks. See you all then.”

With that, he turned around and started to lock back up the fruits when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to see All Might standing there, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“That friend he is the skeleton correct?”

“Yes, he is, we have known each other for a while.”

All Might chuckled, “yes I imagine that you have. You and he were the ones to invite him in, weren’t you?”

Marco stiffened up before answering slowly, “Yes we were, where are you going with this Toshinori?”

All Might chuckled again before heading towards the door, “no where yet just sating my curiosity.” Before he shut the door, he turned towards the man still standing by the desk taking in the exhaustion that was almost well hidden, “You know I hear that talking to someone helps to lessen burdens.” Then he walked out of the room leaving a stunned Marco in the room alone.

Later that night Marco decided to go flying around the school to work off some of the anxiety that had been growing since he has to talk about the emperors, which means Ace, Pops, Thatch, yeah, he needed to let off some stress. He was just circling around the building when he saw Bakugo standing on the roof, which was strange since it was nearing Midnight and Bakugo was never up this late. Still, in bird form, he landed on the railing close but not too close to him.

Bakugo started when he heard Marco land but then he relaxed and turned back towards the front of the dorms. Marco trilled softly to try to get Bakugo to talk to him.

Bakugo chuckled and reached over running a hand down Marco’s back, “I get the feeling that you are asking what is wrong with me.”

Marco trilled softly again leaning subtly into the warm hand, it had been a while since someone had stroked his feathers.

“I don’t know I have been having these weird dreams lately. I am in the woods running I know that there are two other people with me, but I can’t see them, but I know they are there. It then changes to the sea and I am sailing on a huge ship and I am happy, there are blue flames. But then it goes dark and there is something heavy and I feel like I can’t move. Then I am moving, and it always ends the same way heat and pain, then I wake up.” Bakugo sighed not noticing that Marco was trying not to tremble at the mention of that day, the day the phoenix lost its flame. “Sometimes I can see something clear like a face. Sometimes I remember a name or the taste of something I know I couldn’t have tasted before. Sometimes I can feel something a hug or a gentle caress, or a warmth but I can never remember the whole picture. I know that what I can’t remember is important, I know that it is something that is going to fill the hole that has always felt empty, but it is just out of reach.”

Bakugo sighed and moved over so that he had his arms wrapped around Marco, “you know you are pretty tame for a bird, are you someone’s pet?”

Marco shook his head.

“Okay then, how about I name you.”

Marco nodded just to see what he would come up with, though knowing Luffy’s ability with naming things he wasn’t holding his breath.

“Marco,” Bakugo almost seemed to whisper.

Marco’s head shot up until he was looking into Bakugo’s eyes.

“Is that it, is your name Marco?”

Marco slowly nodded his head and then tilted it silently asking how he knew.

Bakugo frowned, “I don’t know it just felt right.”

They stayed there for a few more minutes, Marco taking in being close to him, and Bakugo soaking in the unnatural warmth that came from the strange bluebird. It was not long after that Bakugo started yawning again, Marco being the mother hen he was started to nudge him back inside.

“Yeah, yeah I am going,” before he went inside, he turned towards the bluebird, “can I see you again?”

Marco stood still and thought about it, he did not want to have hope that they were coming back. Then he remembered what Nedzu had said, maybe it was time to start acting like a pirate and do something a little reckless. So, he nodded and Bakugo smiled and the tension that was building up was released. As soon as the door shut Marco took off to the sky feeling lighter than he had in a while.

When the next class started, they were surprised to see that there were four drawings on the board. Denki waited until everyone was sitting down before he stood up and walked around the side of the board.

“Can anyone tell me what these drawings are, yes Shoji?”

“They are Jolly Rogers, right?”

“Correct, now whose are they?” He waited for them to look them over before calling on, Monoma since this was the first time, he had raised his hand.

“The emperors, right?”

“Correct these are the original four emperors, the Big Mom Pirates, the Red-Haired Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates, and the Beast Pirates. Now, these were some of the most powerful pirates that ruled and not even the world government wanted to touch them. They were so powerful that the world government went out of their way to make sure that they never met when they did though the sky would split.” 

He pulled up a larger video of the Big Mom Pirates bounties going over each one. Then he moved to the Beast Pirates taking about their devil fruits and some of the islands they controlled. When he got to the Red-Haired Pirates he stopped, “this crew we will be covering more at a later date, as they were a large part later on. We will be starting at the more in-depth at a few of the crews now the first one we will be starting with is the Whitebeard Crew,” then he pulled up the image of the Whitebeard Jolly Roger and took a breath. The first thing he pulled up was a blank picture with the words, Wanted Dead or Alive, Marco the Phoenix, 5,000,000,000.”

“Why doesn’t that poster have a picture on their poster?”

“Well Mina that is because no one knows what he looks like, there will be two people that will not have a picture will be Marco the Phoenix and the Soul King Brook. The reason that they do not have pictures is that the people who knew them did not want them to be recognized by the people who would be hunting them. Before there are any more questions, I will mention that we will be talking more about that reasoning later.” He then pulled up the bounty poster for Whitebeard, “this is the captain Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard he was considered the strongest man alive. There were multiple divisions that sailed under him Marco was the Division one commander. There were many people who sailed under him, we will be talking mostly about the commanders, the second division, the third division, the fourth division, the fifth division, the twelfth division, and the sixteenth division.” After writing those divisions on the board he turned around grinning, “now then let’s get started.”

The first bounty poster he pulled up was the one for Ace, “ ‘Fire fist’ Portgas D. Ace, was the second division commander. He had the Mera mera no Mi and was one of the strongest.” Marco chuckled as he remembered how hard it was to get Ace to join the crew. The next one he pulled up was for Jozu. “’Diamond’ Jozu he was the third division commander he had the Kira kira no Mi.” Marco had to take a breath when Thatch’s poster came up on the screen, “Thatch was the fourth division commander, this division was normally in charge of the food, but they were no pushovers, especially their commander. The next one is Vista of the Flowering Swords; he is the fifth division commander was considered one of the strongest swordsman.” The next one he pulled up was the poster for Haruta, “Haruta was the twelfth division commander and oversaw the whitebeard information network. The final one is Izo the sixteenth division commander.”

Midoriya raised his hand, “why are there so many divisions?”

“White beard had one of the biggest pirate crews with divisions along with many allies. However, to him they were his sons and daughters, he knew each and every member by name. Many people called him a fool for trusting so many, but he just didn’t care.” Marco stared up at the wanted posters of his brothers and sisters.

“Did it?”

Marco snapped out of it and looked at Aizawa there was a glint in his eyes that Marco could not place, “Did what?”

“Did it ever come back to bite him?”

“Yes, it did.” Marco pulled up the wanted poster of Blackbeard, “this man was a member of their second division, this man here managed to start a war and end an era all within a few days. We will now start talking about a group of pirate crews that earned the names of supernovas and the worst generation.

Marco grinned and a group of jolly rogers appeared on the screen and right in the center was the image of a grinning jolly roger wearing a straw hat, “Let's talk about the generation that shook the center of the world to the core.”

_Hawks opened his eyes and looked out over the ocean as he leaned back against the man behind him._

_“You know I had hoped that we had learned our lesson the first time about being a spy.” The man said blowing out a smoke from the cigarette he was smoking._

_“At least I don’t smoke and am not as clumsy.”_

_The man laughed, “I do suppose there is that.” The man was silent for a minute, “you will take care of him won’t you?”_

_Hawks smiled, “Don’t worry I don’t plan on failing this time.” With that he jumped out of the boat taking off into the sky a scarf of black feathers tied around his neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go Chapter 3 let me know what you think and who Hawks might be.   
> This is luminoslight1313 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4 When History Repeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back. I am so sorry that I am late posting this I was busy with work and school is starting soon so I am trying to figure that all out. I am changing the posting day to Sunday as I feel that would give me more time to write, welp we will see. I want to thank everyone who has commented on this story along with the ones who have left a Kudo, thank you. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece or MHA.

_ Chapter 4 When History Repeats  _

Marco talked about the Bonney Pirates and the on-air pirates, he talked about the fallen monk pirates and the Hawkins pirates, and finally, he talked about the Fire Tank Pirates. Then he pulled up a Jolly Roger with that had a flaming red hair and a sword.

“This is the Kidd Pirates they have two that are considered the worst generation the first being the captain Eustass “Captain” Kid and “Massacre Soldier” Killer his first mate. This crew gained their bounty by being one of the more ruthless crews in that generation. Their ship the Victoria Punk was a noticeable ship by how large it was and how it was decorated. They were one of the more influential crews in the takedown of Kaido and the freeing of Wano. He was also in possession of a devil fruit that allowed him to be a magnet to metal. Any questions so far?”

Everyone shook their heads, Marco nodded and pulled up the next Jolly Roger this one had a smiling face instead of the usual skull and crossbones. “This is the Jolly Roger for the Heart pirates; their captain Trafalgar Law was a surgeon. He was widely known as the Surgeon of Death. Can anyone else tell me what he used to be?”

“You said that he was also a Warlord,” Shinso said remembering one of the prior lessons.

“That is correct he used that position to further his goal of taking down Doflamingo. Trafalgar was considered one of the more powerful members. As I mentioned before he had the ope ope no mi and was able to use it any many ways. He had about twenty members on his crew and they were all trained in some form of medical knowledge. His ship was a yellow sub called the Polar Tang, Any questions?” He waited until he saw Tsu raise her hand.

“Why did he want to take down Doflamingo- _kero?_ ”

Marco sighed and leaned back against the desk, “that is a complicated question. There are going to be some questions that I am not going to be able to answer about the pirates because I do not know them. I don’t know the exact reason as Law did not want people to know as he was a private person. I think that only five people knew the answer to that Law, Sengoku who was a marine, Doflamingo, the reason why, and someone that we are going to be covering next. Anymore?”

He waited but did not see anyone raise their hands, then he smirked and flipped the picture and Jolly Roger with a straw hat appeared on the screen. “This crew was known as a crew that shook the grand line to its very core. They were an unorthodox group there were only ten of them, but they had allies that they were not wholly aware of. The crew was unflinchingly loyal to their captain and trusted him because he saved most of them.”

The first picture he pulled up was of an animal.

“Is that a tanuki?” Kirishima asked confused.

Marco had to laugh thinking of all the times that he heard someone ask the doctor that question. “Nope, this is Tony Tony Chopper a blue-nosed reindeer and the doctor of the straw-hat pirates.”

He took in the stunned looks on their faces before continuing, “Chopper was a reindeer that ate the Hito hito no mi and was able to take in multiple forms. He discovered the panacea a drug that would and could cure anything. People underestimated him because of his size, however, he was formidable.” The next picture he pulled up was of a curly-haired long nose man, “ “God” Usopp was the sniper and a brave warrior of the sea. He was knowledgeable in plants and inventing different ammo for his slingshot. He was one of the best snipers on the sea.” The next person looked like she could have been on the cover of a magazine. “ “Weather Witch” Nami was the navigator, she created a complete map of the grand line. She had a staff that allowed her to create some weather.” The next picture showed a black-haired woman, “ “Devil Child” Nico Robin she ate the Hana hana no Mi and could grow limbs. She was the archeologist and one of the only people who know what happened during the first void century.”

The next picture was of a strange blue-haired man, “ “Cyborg” Franky he was the shipwright and was able to create incredible inventions including himself. He built the Thousand Sunny that took the pirate king to Raftel.” The next bounty poster he pulled up didn’t have a picture but instead just had a bounty and the name “Soul King” Brook “Brook was the musician of the Straw Hats he was a strong swordsman. He was also on another crew before he joined the Straw Hats.” The poster had a Fishman on it, “ “Knight of the Sea” Jimbe was a warlord before he was with the Straw hats. He was the helmsman and helped them to get out of many different situations. “

Marco paused before he moved on to the next three, “now the next three are considered the monster trio as they are the three strongest members of the crew. “Black Leg” Sanji was the chef of the crew. The discoverer of the All Blue and still a famous chef. He was deadly with his kicks and could even fly with them.” The next picture gave the class chills it was a green-haired man glaring at the picture, “ “Demon Swordsman” Roronoa Zoro swordsman and first mate of the Straw Hats. The strongest swordsman and creator of the three-sword style he was the second strongest member of the crew along with being one of the worst generations.”

Marco paused before smiling and putting the next bounty poster up on the board. The picture had a black-haired man smiling at the camera waving at someone. He had a straw hat sitting on his head with a red ribbon. “ “Straw Hat” Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Straw Hat pirate and King of the Pirates. He ate the Gomu gomu no mi and was a rubber man and knew how to use it well. He had two brothers Portgas D. Ace and Sabo. That folks is where this next part will begin and where we will pick up tomorrow. But before you leave, I have a project in the next week I want you to think about a pirate crew we have gone over as you and others if you choose will be responsible for learning about them.”

Toya raised his hand, “does it have to be a pirate crew?”

“No, if you want to do something else that is fine too.” Toya nodded.

“Any other questions?” When no one said anything, else Marco dismissed them, and when he did the phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Hello Marco, how are you.”_

Marco smiled and leaned against the desk, “not bad we are just getting to a tough part of history.”

_“Ah, I believe you mean Ace?”_

“Yeah, I know that I am going to have to talk about him, it is just hard, even after all these years.”

_“It is never easy to talk about the people that we love, no matter how much time passes. So has anyone come up to you saying that they had remembered?”_

Marco zipped up his back and flung it over his shoulder, “No, no one has said anything, and I don’t know if that is a relief or not. Maybe Nedzu was wrong.”

_“Do you want him to be wrong?”_

Marco opened his door to his room and sat down on his bed, “I honestly don’t know, a part of me wants to hope they are with Davy Jones always having a party, and another part of me wants them to be here so that we are not alone anymore.”

“Yes, but have you ever truly been alone?” Marco sat up with a start when he saw Kirishima standing in his doorway smirking. When he didn’t say anything Kirishima walked in and sat down on the bed, “because I for one know for a fact that there was this ghost that was always following around a certain pineapple head, yelling at him to eat properly and sleep.”

When Marco still did not say anything Kirishima took the phone away, “Hello.”

_“Who is this?”_

“Ah, my name was Thatch, but I go by Kirishima Eijiro now.”

 _“Is that so?”_ Brook asked quietly.

“Yes, and my brother is a little indisposed at the moment, so I think that he is going to have to call you back.”

_“Alright, please be gentle it has been a while.”_

Kirishima smiled softly, “don’t worry I will, goodbye Brook.”

_“Goodbye Thatch and welcome back.”_

Marco was still staring at Kirishima, “Marco, are you there?”

“Thatch.” Marco seemed to whisper.

Kirishima moved over slowly and grabbed him by his hand first as not to startle him before pulling him in. When Marco heard the strong heartbeat beneath his ear, and the whispered words of a language long forgotten. He slowly moved his hands up before wrapping them around the body in front of him. They stayed like that for a while just relishing in the knowledge that another member of their family was there. Reluctantly Marco pulled back, but not letting go of Thatch’s hand.

“So how long have you had your memories?”

Thatch leaned back against the wall, “I think that I have always known, but I didn’t know if there was anyone else like me here. When you were a student here your haki seemed familiar, but you didn’t act like anyone I knew, that was until you came back as a teacher. I wanted to make sure you had your memories but then I heard you talking to Brook in the language of the seas, and I knew. So, I am guessing that you never died, did you?”

“I have died but I haven’t stayed I have always come back from the ashes like a phoenix, Brook has also been with me. We ended up guarding the ships that we could get a hold of along with all the devil fruits, except the hito hito no mi. We didn’t want to give people extra abilities but then quirks started to appear.”

_ Flashback _

_Marco was walking along the beach where the ships had been docked when he came across a body washed up onshore. Marco rushed over and knelt next to the body, “Hey are you alright?”_

_When he didn’t get a reaction, he picked him up and carried him quickly back to the house that Brook and he had bought a long time ago._

_Doctor instincts kicking in Marco set the man down on a spare bed that they had. Brook came in not much later and brought the medical kit that Marco kept on hand. He took his blood pressure and checked his heartbeat. After that, he started CPR and right as he was about to give up the man’s heartbeat picked back up again, and he gasped awake before falling back unconscious. Brook and Marco both let out a sigh._

_It was about a week before the man woke up and was able to have a conversation with them. Marco had Brook stay on the Sunny as not to alarm the man with a skeleton._

_“Where am I?” He croaked out._

_Marco handed him a glass of water, “you are in a friend of mine and my house, I found you washed up on the shore. Do you remember what happened to you?”_

_“I was fighting someone, and they pushed me off the cliff after that is kind of fuzzy.”_

_Marco nodded, “Do you have a name?”_

_“Masahiro, thank you for saving me.”_

_Marco smiled, “it’s no problem, I was a doctor a long time ago.”_

_The man looked shocked for a minute, “no offense but you don’t look that old.”_

_Marco chuckled before standing up, “well looks can be deceiving.”_

_“That they can.” The man agreed._

_Masahiro stayed with them for a few months before Marco introduced him to Brook. He didn’t seem to fear Brook instead he introduced himself and got into a discussion with him about the evolving music. After a year of Masahiro staying with them, Marco showed him the devil fruits, he didn’t seem all that interested in them he asked a few questions but that was it. Marco hoped that this meant that history would repeat itself as it did with Teach._

_The year anniversary of Masahiro joining them brought along a special meal that Masahiro himself cooked. There grilled fish and salad and for dessert, there was a fruit tart._

_“Marco, I think that you should try it first as thanks for saving me a year ago,” Masahiro said as he put a piece of the tart down in front of him._

_“That is not necessary Masahiro but thank you, things have been a lot better since you have been here.” With that Marco took a bite and he immediately knew what the tart was made of, for anyone who ever ate a devil fruit could not forget the taste._

_He tried to spit it out, but it was too late, it felt like he was burning from the inside out. He heard a commotion, but he couldn’t move the pain was overwhelming, and then it stopped. He thought that finally, he was going to be able to see Ace, Thatch, Izo, Haruta, Pops. He felt bad about leaving Brook all alone but at the time the only thought was how happy he was going to be to see his friends, his family, his flame. The phoenix will finally have his flame back. He said goodbye to Brook into the darkness. He heard the unique laughter of his Pops and could feel the comforting heat of Ace, he smelled the scent of sea king cooking and could almost see the colors of the jolly roger that hadn’t been hoisted in many many years._

_“Marco?” A quiet voice seemed to ask._

_Marco wanted to answer but he still couldn’t move his tongue it felt like it had been electrocuted._

_“Marco is that you?” Ace asked again._

_He was trying he was, but it wasn’t working._

_“Marco!” It was louder this time._

_He managed to get a hand up but before he could reach out to it blue flames flickered into his view and he was sucked back from his paradise._

_Marco sat up with a start back in his bed, he hoped that everything that had happened was a dream. He couldn’t deny it though when he reached up to run a hand through his hair and instead of the usual hairstyle. it is something that he knows he had when he ate his devil fruit at a young five years old. He could feel the crackling of electricity buzzing under his skin from what he assumes was the devil fruit he was forcefully fed._

_“It happened again didn’t it Brook, I was tricked.” He asked looking up at the skeleton standing in the doorway._

_“It wasn’t just you.”_

_Marco looked out at the ships in the harbor waiting for people that might never come back._

_“It never is and yet I always feel that it was my fault.” When no answer came, he turned back towards Brook, “we are going to hunt him down.”_

_“I know.”_

_It took them a long time to track down the man who stole the string string fruit. The first time they almost caught him he had heard they were coming and went underground. The second time they found a factory where they rescued a talking animal that was an experiment with the human fruit. The third and final time was because Marco was posing as a student at Yuuei._

After Marco finished his story and had fallen asleep leaning against Thatch, Thatch wrapped his arm around him.

“Don’t worry it is our turn now to save you.” with those words Thatch pulled Marco closer and fell asleep.

Unknown to the two sleeping in other parts of the Yuuei others were getting ready to wake up.

_Toshinori walked across the deck of the large ship until he was next to the chair that was overlooking the ocean._

_“He is lonely you know,” Toshinori said to the man sitting in the chair._

_“Don’t worry someone has joined up with him it should make things easier until the others are ready.”_

_Toshinori had to chuckle at the fond tone of the large man, “they always did like to make an entrance, didn’t they?”_

_“Gurahahaha, that is true they did.”_

_“You know someone else has decided to take up your habit of taking in strays,” Toshinori said jumping up onto the arm of the chair._

_“That’s fine as long as he understands that some of them were mine first.” The man said laughing at the thought of that man being a parent._

_“True, I guess it is time to get my family back together.” All Might said jumping down from the arm causing a tremor as he landed, he swung his white coat over his shoulder and grabbed his bistento._

_On another ship, Present Mic walked over to the red-haired man standing at the helm._

_“You know I think it is going to be funny when he wakes up finally.” Present Mic said to the man._

_The man just threw his head back and laughed, “he is going to be so mad that he managed to pick up that old man’s habit.”_

_“That’s true,” It was quiet for a minute before Present Mic asked the question that he knew was on their min, “Do you think that he is there.”_

_The red-haired man put his hand on his sword, “I bet my arm on it after all his Nakama are here and he would never let them, or a new adventure go.”_

_“That’s true I guess that we will have to be patient.”_

_“Don’t worry I don’t think it will be much longer, he never did have the patience for waiting.”_

_“No, he didn’t.” Present Mic said chuckling he looked out over the slowly darkening sky, “he is going to bring a storm.”_

_The man looked over at Present Mic and smirked, “No he already has started it.”_

_“I guess he has hasn’t he,” Present Mic sat down on the deck letting his black cloak drape around him and adjusted Gryphon, “I guess I will wait here until one of them comes and gets me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go chapter 4 let me know if you want to see anyone specifically as I might not be able to cover all of them.
> 
> This is luminoslight1313 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 A Phoenix Starts to Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry everyone for not updating sooner. School has been kicking my ass and I have not had time to work on this story or sleep. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as always let me know who you think each character is. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece or Boku No Hero

_ Chapter 5 The Phoenix Starts to Mend  _

When Marco woke up he didn’t move for fear that everything that had happened the night before had been a dream.

“You weren’t dreaming.” Marco sat up quickly taking in the red-haired boy laying next to him.

“Thatch?” Marco asked quietly in fear of it all being a dream still.

Thatch just sighed and sat up, he looked Marco straight in the eye and then flicked him on the forehead using armament. Marco reached up to touch his forehead and then launched himself at his brother.

“I am so happy that you are here,” Marco said into Thatch’s shoulder.

“Me too, thank you for being alive,” Thatch thought back to all the time he spent following his brother around on the ship as a ghost.

They stayed together until finally Marco pulled back and wiped his eyes. He took in the red hair and sharp teeth that were different, but the glint of mischief in his eyes and the kindness that was his brother was still there.

“Do you know if anyone else is here?” Marco asked hopefully.

Thatch smirked and grabbed Marco’s hand and pulled him down the hall until they came to a doorway. He banged on it until it opened revealing a set of pajamas.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Tooru glared at the man smiling in the doorway even if he couldn’t see it.

“Yes.”

She continued to glare at him, “then why are you banging on my door?”

“Because I figured it out.” He replied still smiling.

Tooru was confused for a minute, which was fair it was one in the morning and she had just been woken up before she remembered Thatch’s feeling. It then took her another moment before she recognized the blond standing behind Thatch looking as confused as she felt, she opened the door more and gestured for them to come in.

“So, what was it,” she asked yawning and closing the door.

Thatch gestured excitedly at the blond, “this is Marco.”

Tooru blinked once, twice and when Marco nodded she flung herself at him. Not expecting it he fell on the ground with an excited now younger sister in his lap.

“I am so glad you are here he has been driving me insane with this.”

At the squawk from Thatch Marco started laughing happy that he and Brook weren’t alone anymore. They ended up talking through the night about what they have been doing, Marco telling them that he had never died and what happened with Shigaraki ended with more hugging and tears.

The next day in class Marco was waiting against his desk nervous about what this class is going to be.

“So, what are we going to be covering today?”

“Well, Mina we are going to be going more in-depth about the person who the catalyst that caused the end of the golden pirate era.”

Marco hit a button and a wanted poster showed up on the screen, “we are going to be talking about a man named Portgas D. Ace, and believe it or not but this story starts in a garbage dump with the question, what would you do if the King of the Pirates had a child? One day when Ace was five he met a boy who was his age at the Gray Terminal the boy was determined to befriend Ace. The boy's name was Sabo it took a lot of time for Ace to trust him and he became his first friend. They decided that they were going to collect money to buy a ship when Ace was ten his grandfather Garp brought his seven-year-old grandson Luffy to where Ace lived with mountain bandits. It took a hundred days for Ace to warm up to Luffy and Luffy being taken by a retired pirate named Bluejam.”

“What happened when he was taken?’ Tokoyami asked remembering his almost kidnapping.

Marco sighed, “I am not sure, when Ace was asked he said that was a time that he was not proud of. When they were eleven and eight Sabo’s parents who were nobles of high town found him and took him back. Ace and Luffy were then tricked into planting bombs around the Gray terminal. The high town wanted to get rid of the terminal since it was a blemish and the tenryuubito was visiting. Ace and Luffy were saved by Dadan the woman who was taking care of them. When they got back to the bandit’s hideout one of the bandits Dogra came in a told them that Sabo had been killed. In the confusion of the fire Sabo had snuck out onto a boat and he had crossed the path of the tenryuubito and he had been shot down. After this Ace and Luffy promised that they would live their life with no regrets. Any questions so far?”

When there were no hands Marco continued, “when Ace reached the age of seventeen he left Dawn Island and started his crew. He quickly rose in infamy when he reached the Grandline a year after leaving Dawn he ended up fighting Jimbe for ten days straight until they were both too exhausted to fight. He was taken aboard the Moby Dick, Whitebeard’s ship, while he was unconscious. After a hundred murder attempts on Whitebeard Ace joined after talking to the first division commander. He later then became the second division commander; this is where the story goes downhill”

Marco paused and looked over at Kirishima, no Thatch before continuing, “One day the fourth division commander Thatch went off the ship and when he came back he had found a devil fruit. Later that night Thatch was attacked and killed by Marshall D, Teach, Blackbeard. Blackbeard ate the fruit and fled the ship. Ace decided that he was going to go after Teach since he was a member of his division, the other Commanders and Whitebeard tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn’t listen. It is unsure what went on, only a few know and they won’t talk about it. What is know is that Ace fought Blackbeard and was defeated, he was turned over to the marines and brought to Impel Down where his execution date was planned.”

Marco paused again, “Alright, now before I play another video, are there any questions?”

When no one raised their hands, Marco took out the flash drive and hit a different video before walking out of the room, just as it started. He walked outside and sat down under a tree outside and leaned back against it. He thought back to the day that everything seemed to end, the day that the phoenix lost his flame. Marco did not know how long he was out there lost in the past, he felt someone sit down next to him and lean against his side

“I was there you know; I had been on the ship as a ghost. I watched the fight and I remember screaming for Ace to keep running. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that Marco, and I am sorry that you had t be alone.”

Marco sighed and leaned back against Thatch, “I haven’t been alone, the musician of the Straw Hats has been around also. But it is good to see or hear from another member of my family, I have missed you all so much. So how long have you remembered?”

Thatch was quiet for a minute before slowly talking, “I think that I have always known that there was something off. I started to remember when I started here there was something familiar about my classmates and teachers. I think that this class helped me to put the pieces into place. Tooru approached me and asked me first and I just confirmed it. Have you found anyone else?”

“No, and for a while, I did not even know why I came back?”

Thatch turned around and looked at Marco, “then why did you come back?”

“Nedzu called me and said that he had found everyone, and he told me that for once in a long time to act like a pirate and jump.”

Marco looked at Thatch who had a stunned look and then broke out laughing, “he does realize that you were the one who pulled us out of danger, right?”

Marco chuckled, “No I don’t think that he did know that.”

It took Thatch a minute before he could catch his breath, “Do you know who any of the others are?”

Marco thought about the people he knew, “I know one person, I think I have any idea about a few more, and then a few more I don’t know.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“No.”

Thatch sighed and flopped down on top of Marco’s lap, “fine, but if Izo is here and he comes to you, can you tell him that I am here.” Then quietly as if afraid to say it he said, “I really miss him.”

“I will.”

“Thank you,” they stayed there until lunch just enjoying being with another member of their family.

That night Marco was flying around the school when he saw Bakugo sitting on the ledge of the roof. He flew down and landed next to him and just stood there waiting for Bakugo to make the first move.

“We watched a video in class today, it was about a war. The funny thing was that I knew how it was going to end. I knew what it felt like to have my strength drained by sea stone handcuffs. I knew what it felt like to have a magma fist through the chest. I know what it felt like to have my arms feel empty like I was supposed to be holding something. I know what it feels like to have the fire go out inside of me.”

Bakugo turned towards Marco and smiled, Marco lost his breath. When he looked at Bakugo he saw something that he hadn’t seen in a while, a flame.

“You know what I know?”

Marco shook his head.

Bakugo smirked and leaned closer, “I know that the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates ate the Phoenix phoenix fruit. I know that he hated mornings especially if he did not have coffee. I know that he was a little bit claustrophobic because of his past. I know that he could change his size to be small or big, I know that he has healing powers and that he was afraid that they wouldn’t work when he needed them to. You know what I also know, I know that you are Marco and that you are Kaminari.”

There was a flash of blue fire and a confused but hopeful look in his eyes. “I don’t understand.”

Bakugo leaned closer and looked him right in the eye, then Marco felt a warmth surrounding him. A warmth that he hasn’t felt in a long time, and when he looked up flames were curling off of Bakugo and leaning towards Marco. Marco felt a hand on his face, he hadn’t even realized that he had started crying. The last time he had seen these flames was on a war-torn battlefield right before they had gotten torn away from him, his phoenix crying out in agony. He remembers flying as fast as he could to get to his flame, only to feel it flicker and fade taking his warmth with him. But now, he could feel the flames flicker weakly before roaring into the bonfire that he would know anywhere.

Very weakly afraid that if he talked it would fade, “Ace?”

“Hi, Birdy.”

Marco reached out Ace stayed still letting him take his time. Marco touched his shoulder worried about it disappearing, and when the shoulder didn’t disappear Marco launched himself at Ace. Ace wrapped his arms around him and held on tight.

“Ace, Ace you’re here.”

“I’m here, I’m here and I am not going anywhere.” Ace let his flames curl around the two of them, Marco let his out the two flames soothing and feeding each other. A few minutes later Marco pulled back and took in Ace, who was doing the same thing.

“So, is there anyone else here?”

“Yep, so far Thatch and Haruta, are Kirishima and Tooru. I have an idea about a few other ones but they haven’t said anything yet.”

Bakugo nodded and leaned back to look up, “what about my brothers, Sabo and Luffy?”

Marco thought about it before replying slowly, “I have found Sabo but he hasn’t remembered yet. I haven’t found Luffy but with his crew being here I can’t imagine him being too far behind.”

Ace laughed, “those two were always ones for dramatic entrances,” he was silent for a minute, “is Pops here?”

“Yes, but I am not sure if he remembers or if he is just good at telling people what they need to hear,” Marco said remembering All Might and what he said to him.

They sat there taking in each other’s presence until the sun started to rise.

“Hey, Marco.”

Not turning to look at him asked, “yes Ace?”

“Let’s find everyone and go sailing okay?”

With that Marco turned and looked over at the smiling man next to him. He saw that he was serious and just laughed. “So, this time it is you asking us.”

Ace laughed and turned back towards the sunrise, “you might want to agree I can stubborn when I have a goal in mind.”

Marco laughed, this was the most that he had laughed in a while, “I guess that I will have to agree. I would love to go sailing with you, with everyone again.”

While Ace and Marco were watching the sunset a few more people were waking up,

_Mina walked down a hallway on what seemed to be a ship. She knocked and a voice called in from the inside. Mina walked in and sat down on the bed that was almost hard to find with the clothes strewn around. The room smelled like Sakura blossoms from the perfume the man sitting at the vanity was spraying._

_The man looked up at Mina in the mirror, “you ready to see our family, my dear?”_

_Mina smiled, “I have already met most of them.”_

_The man chuckled and finished touching up his lipstick, “that is true, do me a favor and give Thatch a firm kick for me, would you. I miss him.”_

_Mina sighed and looked over at the picture sitting on her nightstand, “I know, and I shouldn’t keep them waiting.”_

_She stood up and tucked the twin pistols into her kimono and shut the door._

_Shinso walked down the familiar yellow hallway to a familiar door. He walked in and sat down leaning against the desk where a tattooed man was reading a medical textbook._

_“You were right.”_

_“Of course, I was, I am right about many things. Which one was I right about?” The man asked not looking up from the book._

_“They aren’t afraid of me.”_

_The man smirked and looked down at Shinso, “that is because they are pirates who have not self-preservation instincts, and half of them are D’s or sailed with a D which means they have even less._

_Shinso looked up into the man’s golden eyes, “what does that make you, a pirate and a D?”_

_The man smirked, “a Nakama to the pirate king.”_

_“Which means what?”_

_The man smiled softly and looked towards the door, and then down at Shinso and smirked, “It means that I have absolutely none.”_

_Shinso smiled and stood up, he grabbed a leopard print hat off the desk and a nodachi that was leaning against the door. “That is true, after all, I did choose to follow that idiot.”_

_Monoma was confused he felt like he had been here before, but he couldn’t remember when. He walked down an orange hallway that grew hotter as he grew closer to a sealed door. When he opened it, a red-haired man was seen banging away at a piece of metal._

_“I wouldn’t leave that open if was you.” The man said his metal arm creaking._

_“Is it time yet?” Monoma asked trying not to be excited._

_The man looked up as if looking at a clock only he could see, “that damn doctor should be waking up so I guess we are close.” The man shrugged and looked back down at what he was making. “We are all just waiting on that idiotic King now.”_

_Monoma sat down and picked up the hammer, “I think that I will just wait for Killer to come to get me.”_

_He stood up and pulled down the goggles that were on his head and moved the heavy coat so it was out of his way, before getting back to his project._

“They are almost all awake,” Brook said to the ships floating in the pier, waiting for their captains. “I can feel it, the storm brewing.”

He laughed and jumped onto the railing of the Sunny, “Can you feel it Sunny our Captain is coming we just have to wait a little while longer.” He sat down on the railing and pulled out his violin and started to play Binks sake. He knew he wasn’t alone though because shortly five other voices rose to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, as always let me know who you think everyone is, and if you want to see anyone specifically.   
> This is luminoslight1313 signing out.


End file.
